FNAF Sister Location
by Angela Harrington
Summary: Riley Simmons had just moved into his cousin, Vincent's house, but that doesn't mean that he will spend his time here doing nothing. He hoped that he would have some fun with his friends during his two-week stay. But, when he sees an ad for Circus Baby's Pizza World hiring a late night technician, he immediately takes the job. Little does he know is that it will lead to his demise.
1. Chapter 1

_"There's no doubting what you've achieved on a technical level. These are clearly state of the art. There are just certain design choices that were made for these robots that we don't fully understand. We were hoping that you could shed some light on those."_ A man in a business suit said.

A man with short, black hair looked at the 7.2 foot animatronic towering over him as he answered. _"She can dance. She can sing. She's equipped with a built-in helium tank for inflating balloons right at her fingertips. She can take song requests. She can even dispense ice cream."_

The man followed the other man's gaze at the animatronic as he explained the features. He nodded and looked back at the man.

 _"With all due respect, those aren't the design choices we were curious about, Mr. Afton."_

((Here's the prologue! Sorry if it sucks! ^^;))


	2. Chapter 2

The first rays of sunlight shone through Riley's window as the sun peeked over the mountain. Riley was sleeping in his bed, the bed sheets half-covering his body. He was wearing a white t-shirt and blue shorts for his pajamas. The rays of sunlight shone on his face, causing him to stir. He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by the blinding sun, which caused him to shield his eyes. He sat up from his bed and yawned, rubbing his eyes. He ran his hand through his blonde hair, feeling its slight frizziness and got up. He grew adjusted to the sunlight in the room and began to get ready for the day.

A few days ago, Riley arrived at Vincent's house for a little visit. He saw his cousin with his friends and greeted them. They were all happy to see him again and they all told him what happened while he was away. Riley already knew of the stories because of Vincent. He heard the stories of the pizzeria that he and his friends used to work at before it got demolished last month. The stories ranged from a little kid dying at Fredbear's Family Diner to Jeremy being a victim of The Bite of 87 to Scott's near death experience. When he heard the stories, he couldn't stop his heart from hurting. He even cried for about an hour. He just couldn't believe his cousin suffered a lot while he worked at that pizzeria. The thought of his cousin almost losing someone he loves is a nightmare to him. He wanted to see his cousin and his friends happy. After all, his motto to him was "Whenever times are tough, smile. Everything will get better."

He always referred to himself as an optimistic guy. Whenever times are tough or everything seems bleak, he always puts on a strong front and smiles. He always told his friends that it'll be okay and to look forward to the future. He was always willing to help others with whatever they need. Vincent even said that the reason why Riley's red scarf is warm is because of Riley's love and happiness. Vincent gave the scarf to Riley when he was a kid and he used that scarf to help others. He knew that he had something wonderful that will never be replaced. And that was his cousin.

Riley got his clothes out of his suitcase along with his toothbrush, toothpaste, and his hairbrush. Vincent helped him decorate Riley's bedroom, but there was still a few boxes in the room. There were posters hung up on the walls that had Sonic the Hedgehog on it. On the shelves were plushies of Sonic characters and a stack of Genisis games that were leaning against a Genesis console. Everyone, including Vincent could tell that he was a Sonic nut. The funny thing is that the first Sonic game came out last year, so he got pretty hooked to it. Mike was pretty envious of Riley because he had a Genesis console since he always wanted one. Riley, being the angel that he was, allowed Mike to play on it. After that, Mike and Riley played Sonic the Hedgehog 2 every time he comes to visit. Riley would play as Sonic and Mike would play as Tails. Sometimes, they would switch and they play as the opposite character. "You have a very cool cousin, you know that, Vincent?" Mike asked after he and Riley played their final round. Vincent looked at Mike and smiled. "Yep. He sure is." He answered. Riley heard it all from the living room while he was watching The Immortal and The Restless.

Riley went to the bathroom and did his usual morning routine - brushed his teeth, washed his face, brushed his hair and got dressed in whatever clothes he picked for the day. He took off his t-shirt and put on a long-sleeved blue sweater and blue jeans. He walked downstairs to the kitchen where everyone was seated at the table.

Aiden was making everyone breakfast while everyone else was chatting about whatever was on their mind. The ravenette took his eyes off the stove, looked at Riley and smiled. "Good morning, Riley." He said with a cheery tone. "Good morning, Aiden. What's for breakfast?" Riley asked, smiling at him. "I'm just making everyone some pancakes. Would you like some?" Aiden asked as he slid the pancakes off the pan and onto the plate. "Yes, please." Riley said. He took a seat next to Vincent who was talking to Scott. He was talking about something that they did a long time ago and Scott had a little tint of pink on his cheeks. Riley chuckled. _Those two are so cute together._ He thought.

"Your chef has arrived!" Aiden announced as he put the plates of pancakes in front of them. "And a special order for you, Riley." He put a side dish of eggs benedict beside his plate of pancakes. "Oh. Uh, thank you." Riley said, blushing a little bit. "You're welcome, Riley." Aiden said. He said next to Mike and they all started eating.

Riley looked at Aiden who was eating his pancakes like there was no tomorrow. He smiled. He was glad that Aiden's with him. Vincent and the others met him at the '87 location along with his sister. That made Riley wonder. Where is his sister? He shrugged. Maybe he will never know.

"So, what's everyone's plan for today?" Scott asked everyone. "Well, I was thinking of going to a movie. There is this new movie that came out and I got the tickets so maybe we can go later today." Mike said. "Hmm... That's a good idea, but some of us might be a bit busy. I don't think we may have enough time to go to the movie." Vincent said.

"Maybe we can reschedule. Maybe next week, we can go to the movie." Riley suggested. "That's a good idea, Riley. None of us are busy next week, so we can go to the movie next week." Scott said. "Okay, but what do we do this week? We can't just sit at home, doing nothing." Mike said. "Well, Riley's got his Sonic game, so you guys can play tonight." Jeremy suggested. "I know, Jeremy. But, we got to make sure that Riley's stay here is as fun as possible, you know?" Mike asked. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Jeremy said as he picked up a newspaper and started reading a Peanuts comic strip.

The others continued to eat their breakfast with nothing odd happening until...

"Hey guys. Come look at this."

The others got up from their chairs and looked at Jeremy. "What is it, Jeremy?" Fritz asked. Jeremy pointed to an ad next to the comic strip. They all looked at the ad.

 **"Welcome to Circus Baby's Pizza Rentals!**

 **For an affordable price, you can have Circus Baby and/or her friends visit your party! From the graceful Ballora, who with the help of her Minireenas, encourages kids to be active to the lovable Funtime Foxy who teaches kids to share and be kind and to the hilarious Funtime Freddy who entertains kids with jokes and stories with the help of his puppet friend, Bonnie, there's no shortage of fun for the party! Call 1-555-CIRCUS-BABY for any and all information!**

 **Now hiring: Late night technician. Must enjoy cramped spaces and be comfortable around active machinery. Not responsible for death or dismemberment."**

"Tch... These people never learn, do they?" Mike said, his eyes narrowed in disapproval. Riley shivered at the last line. "Not responsible for death or dismemberment." _W-Will I really_ be _dismembered by these robots?_ He shook his head to clear his mind of the thought and tried to look at the bright side. "Hehe. Well, it can't be that bad. I mean, as long as the robots encourage the kids to be fit and share, then I'm in for it. I-I mean, what's the worse that could happen?" Riley asked. "Oh, I don't know. The possibility of you being killed by these things?!" Mike shouted. Jeremy squeezed his hand to calm him down. "Uh, sorry..." Mike said, now calming down. "Uh, yeah. That, but look on the bright side. It could be fun." Riley said. "You're seriously thinking of taking the job?" Mike asked.

"Would you get mad at me if I say yes?" Riley asked. "Um, no, but we would be concerned for you. You need to go into the place late at night and you will risk getting hurt. And you all know about the stories we told about the animatronics being hostile." Mike said.

"Yeah. Someone has to go with you." Vincent said. "Alright. That sounds like a good idea, but who's coming with me?" Riley asked. "I'll go with you." Aiden said and held Riley's hand. Riley blushed a little. "Okay, so you guys are going to the location. All you guys have to do is call the number and see if you guys get the job." Scott said, passing Aiden his cell phone. "Okay. I'll go call them right now." Aiden said as he dialed the number stated on the newspaper. "Alright. Well, good luck, you two." Mike said. "Thank you, Mike." Riley said. He turned to Aiden, who was waiting for the company to pick up. He hoped that they would get the job. He knew about the stories that happened at the other locations and he and Aiden will be extra careful. After all, there's no way that the robots at Circus Baby's are actually haunted...

...right?

((Here we are with the first chapter! Once again, I'm sorry if my writing sucks.))


	3. Chapter 3

"Daddy, why won't you let me play with her?"

William sat at his desk, looking at the papers while his daughter looked at her father, standing on her toes. She kept asking him for her to play with Baby, but he always answers the same question.

"I can't let you go near her."

This time, his daughter asked him why he won't let her play with her. He looked at his daughter and put his hand on her shoulder. "Because I don't want you to get hurt, Helen." He answered. Helen pouted and crossed her arms. "It's not fair, daddy! You let the other children go play with her! Why won't you let me go?!" She said. "Because, Helen, once again, I don't want you to get hurt. Why don't you go play with your coloring books? Just don't get a paper cut, okay?" William said. Helen groaned and walked over to her coloring books, defeated. William sighed and looked back at his papers. He put his hand on his forehead.

 _"I know, Helen. I know you think of me as a terrible father for not allowing you to play with Baby. But, she's dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt."_


End file.
